Beneath The Skin
by Sakamoto Kirumi
Summary: "Porque el sentimiento que le profesaba era difícil, complejo, devastador, algo que mata y hace matar. —Por eso no puedo decir lo que tanto deseas escuchar—."


**Disclaimer.**

Los personajes de _Naruto_ aparecidos en estos párrafos no me pertenecen, son obra y propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto_. Esto fue escrito sin fines de lucro.

 **Leyenda.**

Narración. — Tercera persona.

—Diálogos—

" _ **Pensamientos"**_

 _Recuerdos y/o Sueños_

 **Especificaciones.**

Resumen. — _"Porque el sentimiento que le profesaba era difícil, complejo, devastador, algo que mata y hace matar. —Por eso no puedo decir lo que tanto deseas escuchar—."_

Rating. — M, por si acaso.

Género. — Romance, Angst, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort.

Capítulos. — Único. One-Shot.

Pareja. — **Principal.** Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto (SasuNaru). **Secundaria.** Hatake Kakashi x Haruno Sakura (KakaSaku), Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata (NaruHina).

Universo Alterno Ninja.

 **Banda Sonora.**

 **1.** No Light No Light. **Artista.** Florence + the Machine. **Álbum.** Ceremonials.

 **2.** Das zweite Kapitel. **Artista.**. **Álbum.** Tokyo Ghoul OST.

 **Nota de Autor.**

Digamos que debido a un par de cosas, me han "castigado" por así decirlo en mi casa. Desde entonces no he parado de escuchar música, leer mis trabajos y escribir nuevos o actualizarlos.

Tras leer _Blindness_ de nuevo junto con los increíbles reviews que me dejaron, una pequeña molestia se me formó en la cabeza. Entonces, un día de esos inusuales en los que mi padre dejó que mi hermana escogiera la música y la pusiera a todo volumen, en la radio comenzó a sonar _No Light No Light_ de la banda _Florence + the Machine_ y… esto nació.

Lo sé, lo sé había dicho que sería la última vez que escribía de _esto_ pero, cuando la inspiración ataca tan furtivamente como la mía, con golpes bajos, no hay nada que pueda hacer.

 **Advertencia.**

La historia sufre de un ligero WI? o leve Universo Alterno, como prefieran llamarlo, con respecto a los acontecimientos del manga y su final. Hay escenas de alto contenido violento, lenguaje, y tortura psicológica. Guerra avisada no mata soldado.

La trama está vinculada en cierta forma con mi anterior trabajo titulado _S_ , pero no es necesario haberlo leído para entender esto.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 _ **Beneath the Skin**_

 **.**

 _Era extraño._

 _Todo era confuso y aun así, la sensación de que algo se enlazaba con sus dedos era tan claro, tan_ _ **real**_ _._

 _Había una luz cegadora, que encandilaba y lastimaba su retina, impidiendo que viera algo._

 _Luego sintió unas gotas, frías caer sobre su piel._

 _Y una voz que a la distancia le llamaba._

 _Se preguntó quién sería._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Con ambas manos se arañaba con fuerza el cuello, los movimientos eran frenéticos, histéricos llenos de odio y rabia.

Alrededor del piso estaban las millones de vendas destrozadas, que se había arrancado minutos después de que finalmente había podido recuperar sus fuerzas.

Luego de haber pasado siete días sedado en el piso, moviéndose entre los delgados hilos que separaban la consciencia y la locura.

En las venas por donde corría la sangre nociva, que palpitaba violentamente los impulsos masivos y catastróficos que durante años le habían guiado despertaban en varias oleadas, que habían estado reprimidas.

Lo último que recordaba era la batalla. La tensión, la adrenalina, la pesadez, los golpes, las cortadas, las heridas, los millones de ojos, las ganas de **matarlo**.

Luego venía su derrota, como se le había impedido su venganza, la frustración, la incomprensión de que todo se estaba desmoronando.

Entonces, **los ojos azules**.

— _Y al final no pude deshacerme del vínculo que me une a ti—_

Sí, él lo había dicho, había sacado el "veneno" que había estado guardando en su interior, que se había ido apilando por años. Años de rescates inútiles, de persecuciones sin éxito. Y…

— _¿Sabes?, yo de verdad fui honesto cuando dije que te quería como un hermano…—_

Sus pies se detuvieron al instante, sus dedos índice y medio introduciéndose profundamente en el agujero que había en su garganta, sintiendo la sangre brotar de la herida que él mismo se había afligido.

Cuando lo había aceptado, cuando se había cansado del dolor, de ese **maldito dolor**.

Y ahora estaba aquí, en el medio de una única pared que se doblaba formando una curva, hecha en concreto gris, con una única ventana demasiado alta como para ser alcanzada, demasiado diminuta como para que entrara algo más que luz; y una puerta de hierro.

No había que ser muy astuto para saber que le habían encerrado.

Que le habían aprisionado allí, sin nada más que una blusa, unos pantalones, y vendas por todo su cuerpo.

Podía sentir el chakra fluyendo descontrolado por sus miembros, sin encontrar la forma con la cual pudiera recomponerlo. Incapacitado para usarlo.

Estaba atrapado.

Y tenía una ligera sospecha de saber **quién** era el culpable.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, crujiendo, rechinando con un eco estridente que atravesó sus oídos.

Sus ojos negros se giraron en su dirección, sus brazos cayendo a los costados, junto con la venda del cuello. La sangre corriendo.

—Ah, despertaste… al fin— la voz era ronca y parecía tener una mezcla de tristeza y felicidad en las palabras — _Sasuke_ …—

Pero lo más extraño de la situación no fue cuando se abalanzó contra **él** lleno de furia en los puños, ni cuando le habían dejado escupiendo sangre con uno de los hombros dislocados.

Ni tampoco cuando aun temblando en el piso de su celda, un cuerpo se había posicionado encima de él dejando caer su peso al igual que sus puños, uno tras otro, tras otro. Exigiendo de él, algo que no le podía dar.

Lo más extraño sin duda fue la ausencia de luz.

No hay luz en sus brillantes ojos azules.

" _ **Nunca supe que la luz del día podría ser tan violenta"**_

Y no entendió porque aquello le causaba "felicidad".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Lo primero en que reparó fue que sus manos eran pequeñas, al igual que su cuerpo, como si hubiera retrocedido los años._

 _Lo segundo que notó fueron los colores desvaídos, todo se veía tenue casi pasando a escalas de grises._

 _Y lo tercero que se percató fue que todo estaba en silencio absoluto, todo a su alrededor está enmudecido._

 _No hay ningún ruido, ni del viento agitando las hojas de los árboles, ni el canto de las aves, o el sonido de sus pasos sobre la madera, caminado por el pasillo que conocía muy bien. Ese que había pertenecido a su casa. Su vieja casa._

 _Allí los podía ver a_ _ **todos**_ _._

 _El corazón dentro de su pecho se comprimió._

 _Su padre tomando un té en la veranda, con el rostro impasible de siempre._

 _Su madre entregándole su mochila con las cosas de la academia con una sonrisa, moviendo los labios sin poder entenderla._

 _Su hermano acompañándolo durante el camino, charlando con una delgada sonrisa amable, dándole un suave toque en su frente cuando lo dejó en su escuela y se marchaba, con su primo Shisui._

 _Y finalmente, allí en la entrada de las grandes puertas, sentado en el columpio de madera estaba_ _ **él**_ _._

 _Cuando el rostro se alzó y los_ _ **ojos azules**_ _coincidieron con los suyos, una enorme sonrisa se formó en su cara con las tres líneas en las mejillas._

 _En varios parpadeos le vio como alzaba el brazo, cada vez el mundo adquiriendo un mayor color, los ruidos comenzando a despertar en murmullos, hasta que su mano se detuvo con un pulgar en alto._

 _Y en medio de todo…_

— _¡Sasuke, te estaba esperando~ttebayo!—_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Despertó sobresaltado, removiéndose sobre la tela sucia y derruida que había hecho como lecho. Su respiración agitada causando nuevos dolores en sus costillas rotas. Sus ojos apuntando la mirada en la diminuta luz distante que era la única fuente de iluminación.

Había tenido el mismo sueño.

— ¿Pesadilla?— escuchó una voz conocida.

Se intentó levantar como pudo, los músculos de sus brazos agarrotados y la pierna derecha inservible a causa de la fractura. La última sesión había sido un poco más intensa que la anterior.

—Si intentas conseguir que tenga lástima, puedes desistir de ello— habló de nuevo, sus pasos haciendo eco dentro del espacio comprimido mientras se acercaba —esto es consecuencia de _todas_ tus acciones—

De nuevo estaba trayendo el pasado.

Involuntariamente su mano dominante viajó hasta su cuello, lo dedos escarbando en la venda gastada. Sintiendo cierta humedad.

— ¿Te ha enviado **él** , no?— cuestionó sabiendo la respuesta, logrando apoyarse de la pared para enviar una mirada lúgubre al visitante.

—Sí, sabes bien que siempre es así—

Se había agachado para estar a su altura, la cabeza ladeada agitando los ya inclinados cabellos plateados, un negro ojo mirándole con melancolía y el otro cerrado tras la cicatriz.

Observó de nuevo la luz distante.

—Es de día… por eso no está…— no sabía si se lo decía a él o a sí mismo.

—Oh, pareces desanimado por eso—

Tensó su mandíbula sin decir nada. Sus dedos aun hurgando en su cuello. Al visitante aquello no le pasó desapercibido.

—Deberías detenerte—

—No quiero—

Era la única de sus visitas con la cual sentía menos odio, con la cual se sentía más _abierto_ y no sabía especialmente el por qué.

¿Se debía acaso a que alguna vez habían sido similares? ¿O tenía algo que ver con que aquel hombre ya demasiado mayor había sido en otro momento, su profesor?

" _ **No… el sensei de ambos"**_ se recordó.

—Sabes que **él** no te dejará…—

—No es como si me importase—

—Eso no lo dices en serio… y lo sabes—

Arrastrando la pierna inerte, se enderezó con la mano libre, acomodando su postura. Los ojos notando el aro brillante alrededor del tercer dedo en la mano del hombre.

— ¿Ustedes…?— y no tuvo que continuar para que le entendieran.

—Si no fueras tan testarudo, hubieras podido estar allí…— bajo la mirada durante unos segundos, rememorando —estoy seguro que a _ella_ le habría gustado, aun cuando no quiera admitírselo a sí misma…—

Se lamió los labios, incómodo. Eso también pareció entenderlo el mayor.

—Ella no se siente bien con esto, ¿lo comprendes no?— explicó —mi esposa… no coincide conmigo y de a momentos parece estar de **su lado** , pero no es su culpa, es entendible después de todo lo que ha pasado—

Silencio. Los minutos extendiéndose en el mismo lugar donde había despertado hace ya más de tres años.

—Sólo hazlo— culminando con la charla del día.

Un suspiro, y el párpado con la cicatriz se abrieron.

Sin ninguna emoción sus negras orbes se encontraron con el rojo escarlata y las tres aspas que giraban y cambiaban de forma.

— _Mangekyou sharingan_ —

Y la tortura dio comienzo una vez más.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Silencio. Lo único que quería era silencio pero ese "ruido" no lo dejaba en paz.

—Sasuke-kun…—

Se mezclaba con el zumbido en su cabeza, con las cosas desagradables y repugnantes en las que no quería pensar.

—Sasuke-kun, por favor detente—

Sus párpados se abrieron, y sólo observó con el mismo resentimiento de siempre al "ruido" molesto que estaba frente a él.

—Sasuke-kun, te abrirás la herida…— sintió los dedos delgados y helados tomar su muñeca, tratando de alejar su mano que se arañaba la venda del cuello —te lastimarás si continuas…—

No le hizo caso. Sólo quería que parara. Que le diera el silencio.

Los ojos verdes parecieron oscurecer mientras le observaban fijamente, sin ningún temor, descaradamente. Los labios tensos en lo que podría ser una amenaza.

—Si sigues se lo **diré** _…_ iré directamente a reportárselo a **él** … y no estoy mintiendo—

Sus dedos se detuvieron, y dejó que le examinaran el brazo lejos del cuello. Sus dedos deshechos estaban húmedos, rojos.

Los labios soltaron un suspiro, y las manos heladas procedieron a cortarle las uñas de nuevo, como cada semana que entraba a la celda.

El "ruido" se calló, y se dio cuenta que ella había cambiado.

Aunque eso ya lo sabía, no sólo era el peinado, no sólo eran los ojos que ahora le tenían "lástima" y no "adoración", no sólo era el anillo de oro en su dedo, no sólo era el enorme bulto que había en su vientre.

Ella había cambiado, porque le dejaba estar en silencio. Porque era la única con la cual no quería hablar, por el peso que caía del pasado que compartían. Porque aunque fuera una orden, ella venía a voluntad propia.

Cuando las uñas estuvieron del largo correcto, procedió a tratar la herida del cuello que nunca sanaba porque él no lo permitía.

—Sasuke-kun, tienes que parar con esto— decía ella siempre mientras le trataba las demás lesiones de su cuerpo, todos los cortes, fracturas y moretones —sólo debes decirlas… sólo **díselas** y te sacará de aquí—

Silencio, y la siguió observando.

Pero ella pareció entender las palabras implícitas, cuando terminó con su labor semanal y le observó tirado en el piso sucio y frío, recargándose de la pared maltrecha.

Su imagen actual tan lejana del niño en sus recuerdos.

"— _Si tanto deseas que me detenga, deja entonces de curarme_ —"

Y algo se estrujó en su corazón.

La puerta se cerró igual que cada día, desde hace cuatro años.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Contuvo la respiración, al sentir la humareda rozar por su nariz rota. Torcida cuando la noche anterior, un puño había arremetido contra ella, después de un escupitajo.

Dos pares de ojos negros se observaban calculadores, esperando a ver quién daba el primer paso en la inevitable conversación. Unos estaban maltratados, cansados y resentidos; los otros sólo estaban aburridos.

Otra bocanada de humo, que provenía del segundo cigarrillo que se había consumido dentro de su prisión, y único mundo.

—Ya conoces el procedimiento— deslizó un sobre por el suelo hasta dar con sus pies, pero él no lo recogió.

Todas las mañanas, apenas se comenzaban a filtrar los rayos del sol por la ventana luego de una última noche de sesión, le traían los mismos papeles. Siempre la misma rutina durante cinco años.

—De acuerdo, lo haremos oral entonces…— botó la colilla al suelo y la pisó, sus manos sacando el yesquero y prendiendo el siguiente cigarrillo —qué problemático…—

Sus dedos rozaban el vendaje nuevo en la garganta, sopesando las opciones. Porque cuando estaba en presencia de aquel hombre, que alguna vez hubiera liderado una búsqueda por él, realmente no sentía absolutamente nada más que indiferencia.

No eran nada para el otro. Sólo estaban allí a causa de **él** **y nadie más.**

Comenzó entonces el bombardeo de preguntas a las cuales se había acostumbrado, a las que siempre contestaba de la misma manera.

Sus dedos palpando suavemente la vieja herida. Su cabeza inundada con los recuerdos de cada una de las decisiones que había hecho desde que la tragedia había erradicado a su familia.

—Última pregunta… piénsala detenidamente—

Sus ojos se clavaron en algún punto lejano de la pared a su mano derecha.

—Uchiha, ¿deseas destruir la aldea de Konoha?—

Una sonrisa retorcida curvó ligeramente sus labios. Sintiendo el veneno del odio, dar vida a los latidos de su corazón.

—Sí—

Y cuando el hombre recogió los papeles del suelo, las colillas gastadas y cruzó por la puerta de hierro, dejándole una vez más como el único habitante; supo sin dudar, que tendría otra sesión cuando oscureciera.

La sonrisa no se borró de su rostro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— _Ugh… d-detente… Sasuke… Ah…—_

Sí, no todas las noches eran malas. Al menos no mientras sufría bajo las drogas que inyectaban en sus brazos tras cada una de las sesiones, con el fin de mantener el chakra libre de su control.

Todo giraba, se detenía y volvía a moverse en cámara lenta, con los ojos abiertos, por lo que siempre los cerraba, dejándose llevar por el ardor en sus venas, el temblor que sacudía su cuerpo mientras se retorcía en el piso.

Pero eso no era tan malo. No mientras las alucinaciones hicieran aparición y distorsionaran la realidad.

Como en esos momentos.

 _No había perdido, él había conseguido lo que quería, había borrado la maldita aldea de la faz de la tierra, no había sido rechazado, no había intentado suicidarse._

En su delirio era **él** quien vivía en la celda y sufría bajo su voluntad.

— _¡Ah… Gh… A-ah! ¡Sasuke… Sasuke!—_

Y aunque en la realidad sus manos estaban totalmente inertes. En sus sueños…

 _Sus manos estaban muy ocupadas. Con una le delineaba los músculos del abdomen, las líneas del gran tatuaje en su estómago, bajando lentamente; mientras la otra sujetaba_ _ **sus**_ _muñecas por esncima de su cabeza. Con ambas piernas a ambos lado de su cuerpo, impidiendo_ _ **su**_ _escape._

 _arrancándole la ropa,_

 _Los_ _ **ojos azules**_ _lo miraban aterrados y eso sólo le satisfacía._

 _Eso sólo le excitaba más._

Saliva comenzó a correr por su boca. Agregando más suciedad a lo que quedaba de la tela que le habían dejado allí hace seis años.

 _Su lengua se comenzó a recorrer la piel bronceada de su cuello, deslizándose hasta el lóbulo de_ _ **su**_ _oreja, sintiendo como_ _ **él, su víctima**_ _temblaba bajo su cuerpo. Su cuerpo que irradiaba demasiado calor, calor que lo estaba quemando._

 _Las yemas de sus dedos encontrándose con el premio mayor._

 _Mordió el arco de su oreja al sentir aquel endurecido bulto entre_ _ **sus**_ _muslos. Pero el escuchar como una exhalación convertida en gemido escapaba de_ _ **sus**_ _labios, sus acciones se volvieron más bruscas, arrancándole la ropa, sólo porque deseaba_ _ **verlo**_ _._

Sí, no importaba la realidad. Si pudiera hace mucho tiempo hubiera quemado todo vestigio de la verdad.

Si el destino lo hubiera permitido…

— _¡S-Sasuke… Sasuke… p-para!—_

 _Observó como un depredador como su miembro ahora libre y al desnudo, se erguía frente a él, húmedo y tan perfectamente excitado. Gruñó por lo bajo ante tal visión, sintiendo como a él también se le endurecía._

 _Tocó la punta, y lo sintió temblar; comenzó a frotar sus dedos índice y medio en movimientos circulares, y lo escuchó gemir pidiéndole que se detuviera. Pero no se iba a detener, no ahora que los fluidos viscosos eran expulsados._

 _No pudo resistirse ni un segundo más. Acomodándose mejor encima de_ _ **él**_ _, tomando con fuerza_ _ **su**_ _pene en su mano dominante, forzando_ _ **sus**_ _labios entre los suyos propios. Prohibiendo que otro sonido saliera._

Si hubiese sido más benévolo, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, con su odio hubiera podido acabar con la certeza de este mundo que aborrecía con todo su ser…

 _Besándolo con desesperación, con ferocidad, clavando sus dientes, introduciendo su lengua dentro de la cavidad húmeda y receptiva. Enviando mayores sensaciones placenteras a su organismo, sintiéndose cada vez más acalorado mientras su mano se deslizaba arriba y abajo por el órgano erecto._

 _Más líquido corriendo por sus dedos, permitiendo que se deslizaran más fácilmente, mientras lo besaba, mientras le escuchaba clamar su nombre al masturbarlo._

O al menos, le hubiera ayudado a conseguir millones de filosas y largas agujas para clavárselas por todas partes, todas al mismo tiempo.

Para así, quizás continuar con el espejismo.

Y llegar al mundo alterno.

— _¡Hah… Sasuke… hah… m-más…!—_

Pero las cosas no eran así.

El mundo se ordenaría de nuevo, luego de horas de incertidumbre. La voz suspirando, gimiendo en su cabeza se iría desvaneciendo, los músculos comenzarían a palpitar adoloridos de las fuertes contracciones.

De nuevo estaría tirado en el piso de la celda, con el cuerpo ardiendo, la erección entre sus piernas, saliva por todo su rostro, respirando agitadamente, el corazón acelerado y las venas surcando su piel como enredaderas, inflamadas y moradas a causa de la droga.

En soledad con las tinieblas.

Y con hervor hundió su mano dentro del hoyo de su cuello.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba inerte, acostado sin ser capaz de moverse.

Justo como le había prometido hace tantos años, **él había roto sus dos piernas y brazos**.

Sus ojos como perdidos, estaban aferrados a la luz anaranjada que resbalaba por las paredes de la jaula donde había vivido por siete largos años.

No pensaba en nada realmente, y al mismo tiempo sólo había una única cosa en su cabeza.

Naranja.

—Cómo **él** …— susurró.

Era en horas así cuando no había nada, que sus emociones negativas, su lado auto-destructivo le abandonaba y sólo quedaba un cascarón roto, lleno de un dolor que nadie sabía cómo reparar.

Por eso le sorprendió escuchar la puerta de hierro abriéndose, y los pasos que hacían eco mientras se acercaban hasta donde se encontraba.

Y sus ojos se abrieron completamente, estupefactos cuando vieron el rostro que le bloqueó la visión.

El rostro que **jamás** hubiera querido ver.

—Buenas tardes… _Uchiha-san_ — la voz trataba de sonar amable pero parecía más una cortesía, como si estuviera haciendo lo que se supone debía hacer sin realmente sentirlo.

Después de varios segundos silenciosos, se dio cuenta que esperaba una respuesta.

—Hyuuga…—

Los delicados labios sonrieron. Pero algo en su interior le decía que aquel gesto estaba lleno de falsedad.

—Me temo que es Uzumaki ahora, Uchiha-san… pero está bien no te forzaré a decir su nombre—

En los ojos perlados vio un destello fugaz de algo que no logró identificar pero que se sentía _familiar_.

La vio arrodillarse pulcramente en el suelo a un lado de su cuerpo inmóvil, perfectamente sentada mientras le observaba los moretones y cardenales.

—No pensé que Naruto-kun llegara a hacerlo… lo sospeché, lo presentí incluso, pero…—

No sabía que decir, su cerebro se encontraba turbado, no entendiendo porque **ella** se encontraba aquí, por qué estaba allí con él en la celda.

En todo este tiempo de alguna forma había estado temiendo encontrarla. Sí, no podía engañarse le tenía miedo a aquella mujer con la que jamás había cruzado palabra alguna hasta este momento.

Le asustaba por el mismo hecho de que la detestaba con todo su ser, al punto en que desviaba toda lógica que hubiera logrado conservar dentro de su encarcelamiento. Y lo peor de todo era que no podría nunca hacerle nada.

—No, Uchiha-san… Naruto-kun no sabe que estoy aquí… he venido por mí misma— dijo leyendo su cabeza —se encuentra lejos… él no le gustaría saber que estoy aquí—

Vio como un mechón de cabello negro resbalaba por su hombro, mientras ella se inclinaba brevemente, observando la venda en su cuello.

Su cabello lucía tan sedoso, se preguntó si **él** lo habría notado, si **sus** dedos los habrían tocado. Probablemente sí, y dentro de él otra grieta se formó.

Sólo era un cascarón roto después de todo.

—Anoche lucía tan afligido… estaba tan perturbado… que yo supe lo que había hecho— sintió la punta de sus dedos tocar la herida que él mismo había tratado de conservar. La prueba de su **confesión fracasada**.

Nunca dolía, no al menos cuando se la hurgaba él mismo pero sólo ese simple toque de ella le había dado mayor sufrimiento que las cuatro fracturas que tenía.

De nuevo vio aquel destello en sus ojos, e instantes después ella se encontraba tratando de sentarlo recostándolo de la pared. Sus movimientos tan cuidadosos, para evitar mover alguno de los huesos desencajados.

Otra punzada de dolor.

Otra grieta.

La vio sacar de un bolso que llevaba una nueva manta, de color azul, el mismo azul de los ojos brillantes.

Se estremeció.

— ¿Por qué?—

Ella se detuvo imperceptiblemente, y se encogió de hombros apretando la tela contra su regazo.

— ¿Por qué no?—

Blanco y negro chocaron, observándose fijamente hasta que la vio sonreír y entonces logró descifrar aquello que le había estado confundiendo, eso que había creído pero que se negaba haber visto en ella.

Ella que tenía lo único que él quería.

—Uchiha-san… usted me odia, me resiente, me aborrece y desea que yo no exista…— Ah, ahí estaba otra vez —la cosa es que yo también lo odio, lo resiento, lo aborrezco y deseo que no exista—

Si era así…

—Usted sabe que no miento… aun cuando allá afuera nadie me creería si lo dijera, pero es cierto—

Si ese fulgor relampagueante que había en sus facciones era cierto…

—Yo lo odio Uchiha-san porque impide que Naruto-kun sea feliz… y usted me odia porque yo no estoy haciendo a Naruto-kun feliz—

Si efectivamente se estaba viendo así mismo en ella, entonces…

— ¿ _Por qué?—_

No lo entendía.

¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Por qué no lo lastimaba aprovechando que no podía devolver el golpe? ¿Por qué le había traído aquella manta cuyo color tenía un significado para él, para ambos?

—Porque… de haber sido diferentes las cosas, de haber tomado otras decisiones… indudablemente sería usted el que estuviera al lado de Naruto-kun y no yo…—

Melancolía.

Eso era.

Ella estaba rota, como él.

Los delicados labios temblaron ligeramente, y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

—Lo siento Uchiha-san… Yo lo he intentado, pero no quiere escucharme… Naruto-kun nunca me oye cuando se trata de usted…—

Otra lágrima cayó.

—Yo sé porque no le dice lo que quiere escuchar… yo comprendo porque sigue aquí… yo…— la mano se alzó y acarició la venda —entiendo que es lo único que en realidad quiere hacer y no puede… no le dejan—

Un escalofrío corrió a lo largo de su espalda. Se sentía totalmente al descubierto.

Y era curioso, pero por alguna razón no le molestaba. Al igual que tampoco le disgustaba escucharla decir **su nombre** , aun cuando a los demás visitantes no se los permitiera.

—Es por Naruto-kun, ¿cierto? Es porque lo ama, es porque está sufriendo…—

De repente ella se inclinó y dejando la tela olvidada, dejando cualquier emoción atrás, ella hizo algo que nadie había hecho en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Ella **lo abrazó**.

—Lo entiendo, yo también… yo también lo hice aquella vez, cuando intenté salvarlo, cuando le dije lo que sentía y en sus ojos supe que no sentía lo mismo… pero fui traída de vuelta…—

Era cálido, un poco incómodo por la posición en la que estaban. Ella seguía temblando y sus lágrimas le estaban mojando la única camisa que tenía.

Extraño.

Esta era la primera vez que hablaban, y ahora es que se daba cuenta de lo similares que eran. Del parecido que había entre ambos.

—Kakashi-san piensa lo mismo que yo… y aunque Sakura-san tiene dudas, al final siempre está de acuerdo con Naruto-kun…—

Los dos habían tenido terribles infancias. A ninguno sus padres les habían apreciado, siempre prefiriendo a sus hermanos. Los dos habían tenido cosas con las cuales no querían lidiar.

—Es doloroso… lo sé, y aunque entiendo las intenciones de Naruto-kun, aunque yo lo detesto y me hubiera gustado herirle Uchiha-san…— hubo más fuerza en su agarre —si estuviera en su lugar… también querría lo mismo…—

Los dos habían sido encontrados por **él**.

—Usted es la única persona además de mí que lo conoce como en realidad es, con todas sus tonalidades… en realidad más que yo, Uchiha-san es el que lo comprende mejor que nadie…—

Los dos se habían enamorado de **él**.

—Lo siento Uchiha-san… Lo siento…—

Ah, había sido algo bueno después de todo que le hubieran roto los brazos y las piernas porque estando así evitaban que la lastimara. Porque así pudo seguir siendo un cascarón roto.

Porque así pudo hundirse en ella, enterrando su rostro dentro de los sedosos cabellos negros y su delgado cuello.

Finalmente, liberando el dolor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Diez años, ¿eh…?—

Era de noche.

A la misma hora exacta de siempre, **él** había cruzado por esa puerta con el ceño fruncido.

Estaba molesto porque nuevamente había fallado en contestar las preguntas de Nara Shikamaru.

Estaba furioso porque la tortura mental dentro del Mangekyou sharingan de Hatake Kakashi no había funcionado.

Estaba colérico porque no le había dirigido la palabra a Haruno Sakura y la había hecho sentir culpable por tener que curar sus heridas.

Estaba iracundo porque su siempre fiel esposa Hyuuga Hinata le había venido a visitar en contra de su prohibición.

Y como siempre que la luz desaparecía de sus brillantes ojos azules, había descargado todas sus emociones en él.

Golpeándolo, pateándolo, cortándolo con el kunai, usando su chakra, exigiendo una y otra vez a gritos desesperados que le dijera de una maldita vez lo que **él** quería escuchar.

El problema radicaba en que él era un ser auto-destructivo.

Y con cada año que se había esfumado en aquella celda, él de verdad había querido decírselo.

Era tan fácil mentirse a sí mismo, decírselo a todos los demás pero a la única persona que de verdad necesitaba oírlo, simplemente **no podía.**

Sus palabras se torcían y terminaba diciendo cosas que en realidad no sentía, cosas que sólo generaban mayores lesiones en su ya destrozado cuerpo.

Pero en el fondo, eso también le hacía feliz.

Sentía dicha cada vez que lo veía cruzar esa puerta de hierro, cada vez que lo veía volver a su presencia porque simplemente lo quería allá afuera en su nueva vida.

La vida donde era el héroe del mundo ninja, el Séptimo Hokage de Konoha, el esposo de la Princesa del Clan Hyuuga, el padre orgulloso de dos niños.

Era tan deliciosamente gratificante notar su agonía en cada golpe, en cada crujir de sus huesos siendo abatidos, en la sangre que manchaba la ropa de ambos, cada vez que cuando **él** intentaba detenerse con una fuerza escondida le empujaba contra el suelo para que continuara. Pidiendo silenciosamente que no parara.

Los dos drenando todas sus energías, volcando todas sus emociones en el otro.

Y lo mejor de todo era cuando los ojos se encontraban con que la venda había sido arrancada, hecha añicos, dejando al descubierto la cortada con el kunai que **él** había sostenido cuando se suponía debió haberle quitado la vida; y en cambio había terminado pidiendo ayuda mientras trataba de que no se desangrara.

— _¡Sólo dilo Sasuke!—_

Metiéndolo dentro de la celda, pidiendo a los del consejo de la aldea que le perdonaran, que en realidad no había querido hacerlo, que él era capaz de vivir entre todos ellos.

Aun intentando lo imposible.

— _¡Di que quieres volver a casa!—_

Después de eso, cuando el huracán y la tormenta llegaban a su fin. Sólo quedaban sus alientos, resonando como un eco retumbante.

Cada uno recostado de un lado de la cárcel, uno frente al otro.

—Es bastante tiempo…—

Sí, **él** tenía razón. Era demasiado tiempo, más del que en un principio hubiera imaginado. Pero allí estaban, cada uno aferrándose a sus propias convicciones, sin importar las del otro.

 _Uchiha Sasuke_ , deseando suicidarse y abandonar el dolor de estar enamorado de la única persona que jamás lo querría de vuelta.

 **Uzumaki Naruto** , evitando que se lastimara tratando de salvarlo y hacerlo volver a formar parte de su vida como la única familia que había logrado tener cuando era niño.

— ¿Sabes? Kakashi una vez me dijo… que no puedes escoger que cosas se quedan y que cosas desaparecer… que no puedo querer traerte y pretender que pueda desaparecer el odio vengativo que hay en ti…—

La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana, haciendo un juego de sombras y tonalidades por sobre ambos.

Con sus ojos negros, le detalló al igual que en todas las sesiones.

Observando como el cabello rubio desordenado había sido cortado, como el rostro regordete y aniñado había tomado la rectitud de la adultez sin abandonar el pasado con aquellas líneas tan características, los ojos azules que lentamente volvían a tener cierta luz que se mezclaba con la melancolía de los recuerdos. La enorme capa blanca con la que siempre había soñado y que ahora caía por sobre sus hombros, como siempre debió ser.

Había crecido. Había madurado. Y aun así, aun así…

—Y yo he hecho _todo_ , absolutamente _todo_ para hacer que te quedes…—

Podía escuchar su propio corazón palpitando en sus oídos, satisfecho con haberle escuchado decir eso. Por sentirse importante para Naruto.

Su mundo sólo se reducía a la celda y las cosas que pasaban en ella, pero su vida seguía girando alrededor de él, de lo único que tenía.

Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo.

—Al final yo tampoco fui capaz de romper con el _vínculo_ que me une a ti—

Lo vio levantarse de su posición y caminar hasta él.

—Fallé en mi promesa… incluso me convertí en Hokage después de haberte dicho que no podría hacerlo si no había podido salvar a mi mejor amigo…—

Se posicionó justo frente a él.

—Por como soy… estoy lastimando a la persona que amo en el mundo y que al final siempre me espera cuando llego a casa—

El silencio reptó entre los dos. En su cerebro surgiendo tantas cosas que quería decirle en aquel momento, todas las cosas que siempre se guardaba.

Incluso las palabras que quería escuchar.

Pero al final, sólo frunció el ceño y dejó que por sus negros ojos se escaparan los mismos sentimientos negativos que siempre ganaban la contienda, los que siempre usaba como su mecanismo de supervivencia.

—Porque siempre has sido un imbécil que sólo piensa en sí mismo…—

Porque él no sabría vivir en un mundo con luz donde pudiera gobernar su amor. Él temía que si lo hacía Naruto le abandonaría, que ya no lo buscaría, que ya no fuera tan importante.

Por eso terminaba escondiéndose en las sombras, en el odio, en el resentimiento, en la oscuridad; dónde siempre se sentía más cómodo.

—Nunca comprendiendo cuánto _te detesto_ , y cuántas ganas tengo de _asesinarte_ —

Uzumaki Naruto sonrió.

Se rio con voz ronca.

—Sí, tienes toda la razón… siempre la has tenido~ttebayo—

Entonces le vio cerrar los ojos, y apoyar su frente en la de él.

La cercanía le estaba asfixiando, lo estaba lastimando y al mismo tiempo le estaba haciendo _tan_ feliz.

Era la única muestra de afecto que se repetía con cada año que pasaba.

—Ojalá pudieras volver Sasuke…—

La puerta de hierro rechinó cuando se fue.

Y Uchiha Sasuke se quedó solo de nuevo, esperando impaciente a la rutina que volvería a comenzar cuando amaneciera.

Aferrándose a su pequeño mundo dentro de la celda.

El único lugar en dónde podía pertenecer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Porque el sentimiento que le profesaba era difícil, complejo, devastador, algo que mata y hace matar.

Después de todo era un Uchiha, y el amor de un Uchiha sólo sabía ser así.

Enfermizo.

—Por eso no puedo decir lo que tanto deseas escuchar—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— **Fin —**


End file.
